Marble run toys known in the art have interconnecting track sections that may be arranged by a user in any of a plurality of designs. Once constructed, the track can define a downhill track through the various sections or modules. The interchangeable nature of the various module designs allow for the construction of many different marble run layouts.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary marble run layout 10 formed of a plurality of interconnecting modules 11A, 11B, 11C, 11D, 11E, 11F and 18. The modules may take many forms, such as modules 11A, 11B and 11C, which include channels 12 that laterally direct a marble from a vertical receiving tube 14 to an exit tube 16. The channels 12 may define circuitous routes, such as those modules 11B and 11C. Other modules comprise vertical tubes 18 that can be used as part of the track, or merely as vertical support structures for other modules. Still other modules 11D can include a wide platform 20 with spikes 22 to direct the ball in an unpredictable path from the vertical receiving tube 24 and the exit tube 26. Other modules 11E can include a bowl structure. Modules having additional or alternative features are also known.
In popular marble run kits, the vertical receiving tube 14 of each module is generally designed to directly physically connect to an exit tube 16 of an upstream module, thus allowing the marble to transition downstream from module to module. In FIG. 1, most of the receiving tubes 14 are disposed within part of the exit tube 16 of an upstream module, and therefore is not in view. The modules may have other tubes or structures 28 under the vertical receiving tube 14 to allow that portion of the module to be supported from below, for example, by vertical tube modules 18. Similarly, the modules may have a bypass tube 30 disposed vertically above the exit tube 16 that may provide support as well as an alternative marble input.
Like many construction toys, the marble run kits currently available allow for creative play by enabling the user to construct the marble run (or multiple runs) in a multitude of configurations. Unlike many construction toys, however, the marble run kits have the added advantage providing an animated feedback of the player's design via movement of the marble. Accordingly, marble run kits have enjoyed pervasive success.
It would be advantageous to create a toy kit that builds on the advantages of the marble run kits while preserving the appealing aspects of the original design.